Maps
The maps in this game seem to be placement of the tiles on the map. If the tileset is changed, the map will also look different. The tilesets are not housed in the same files. Editing Maps Overworld- Only has two layers to it along with a few additional attributes such as a collision map, along with music triggers. The following is the overworld map overlayed over the file viewed in a hex editor at 96 characters a row. It actually is identical to the way that maps in the original SNES version were laid out. The top of the file is the overlay (top layer) of the map, and about halfway down the base layer starts. Editing a map is certainly possible via HxD, or equivalent hex editor, and then replacing that file via CTExplore with the newly saved one. You also can edit the world map in TF (Temoral FluxA ChronoTrigger editor that has many features. Built in .NET framework http://geigercount.net/crypt/ )and then will just have to remove the filetype header in a hex editor, this can be the easiest to visually see what is going on. Location-''' These maps have have 3 main layers to them. These maps are easiest to be edited in TF, then exported. After exporting remove the first 17 hex values so it matches the stock maps in MapTable. You can find the right match by converting the hex value to decimal for what it has in TF for that map. Overworld Maps Images of maps can be located here: http://www.snesmaps.com/maps/ChronoTrigger/ChronoTriggerMapSelectBG.html Resource Location: Game\world\Map '''Present (1000 AD): Map_0000.dat Middle Ages (600 AD): Map_0001.dat Future (2300 AD): Map_0002.dat Prehistoric (65,000,000 BC): Map_0003.dat Dark Ages (12,000 BC): Map_0004.dat Kingdom of Zeal (12,000 BC): Map_0005.dat Last Village (12,000 BC): Map_0006.dat Apocalypse (1999 AD): Map_0007.dat Location Maps {000} Load Screen {001} Crono's Kitchen {002} Crono's Room {003} Lucca's Kitchen {004} Lucca's Workshop {005} Millenial Fair {006} Gato's Exhibit {007} Prehistoric Exhibit {008} Telepod Exhibit {009} Lara's Room {00A} Lucca's Room {00B} Ending Selector {00C} Truce Inn (Present) {00D} Truce Mayor's Manor 1F {00E} Truce Mayor's Manor 2F {00F} Truce Single Woman Residence {010} Truce Happy Screaming Couple Residence {011} Truce Market (Present) {012} Truce Ticket Office {013} Guardia Forest (Present) {014} Guardia Forest Dead End {015} Guardia Throneroom (Present) {016} King's Chamber (Present) {017} Queen's Chamber (Present) {018} Guardia Kitchen (Present) {019} Guardia Barracks (Present) {01A} Guardia Basement {01B} Courtroom {01C} Prison Catwalks {01D} Prison Supervisor's Office {01E} Prison Torture Storage Room {01F} Medina Square {020} Zenan Bridge (Present) {021} Medina Elder's House 1F {022} Medina Elder's House 2F {023} Medina Inn {024} Medina Portal {025} Ending: Legendary Hero {026} Guardia Throneroom (Ending: Legendary Hero) {027} Medina Market {028} Melchior's Kitchen {029} Melchior's Workshop {02A} Forest Ruins {02B} Cursed Woods (Ending: The Unknown Past) {02C} Leene Square (Future) {02D} Denadoro Mountain Vista (Ending: Legendary Hero) {02E} Castle Magus Throne of Defense (Ending: Legendary Hero) {02F} Heckran Cave Passageways {030} Heckran Cave Entrance {031} Heckran Cave Underground River {032} Porre Mayor's Manor 1F (Present) {033} Porre Mayor's Manor 2F (Present) {034} Porre Residence (Present) {035} Snail Stop {036} Porre Market (Present) {037} Porre Inn (Present) {038} Porre Ticket Office {039} Fiona's Shrine {03A} Choras Mayor's Manor 1F {03B} Choras Mayor's Manor 2F {03C} Castle Magus Hall of Aggression (Ending: Legendary Hero) {03D} Choras Carpenter's Residence (Present) {03E} Choras Inn (Present) {03F} West Cape {040} Sun Keep (Present) {041} Northern Ruins Entrance (Present) {042} Northern Ruins Basement Corridor (Present) {043} Northern Ruins Landing (Present) {044} Northern Ruins Antechamber (Present) {045} Northern Ruins Vestibule (Present) {046} Northern Ruins Back Room (Present) {047} Prison Cells {048} Prison Stairwells {049} Northern Ruins Hero's Grave (Present) {04A} Unknown {04B} Prison Exterior {04C} Unknown (Lavos Spawn) {04D} Unknown (Lavos Spawn) {04E} Unknown (Lavos Spawn) {04F} Guardia Throneroom (Ending: Moonlight Parade) {050} Millenial Fair (Ending: Moonlight Parade) {051} Leene Square (Ending: Moonlight Parade) {052} Ending Selector {053} Fiona's Forest Recriminations {054} End of Time (Ending: Moonlight Parade) {055} Telepod Exhibit (Ending: Moonlight Parade) {056} Death Peak Summit (Ending: Moonlight Parade) {057} Manoria Sanctuary (Ending: The Successor of Guardia) {058} The End {059} Zenan Bridge (Ending: Moonlight Parade) {05A} Prison Catwalks (Ending: Moonlight Parade) {05B} Ending: People of the Times (Part 1) {05C} Ending: People of the Times (Part 2) {05D} Ending: People of the Times (Part 3) {05E} Ending: People of the Times (Part 4) {05F} Ending: People of the Times (Part 5) {060} Black Omen Lavos Spawn {061} Black Omen 3F Teleporter (no exits) {062} Black Omen 45F Teleporter {063} Black Omen Platform (no exit) {064} Black Omen Platform Shaft (Downward) {065} Black Omen Platform Shaft (Upward) {066} Black Omen Celestial Gate (no map) {067} Black Omen Celestial Gate (no map) {068} Black Omen Celestial Gate (no map) {069} Black Omen Celestial Gate (no map) {06A} Black Omen Celestial Gate (no map) {06B} Black Omen Celestial Gate {06C} Lucca Explains Paradoxes {06D} Ancient Tyrano Lair {06E} Ancient Tyrano Lair Traps {06F} Ancient Tyrano Lair Nizbel's Room {070} Truce Canyon {071} Truce Canyon Portal {072} Truce Couple's Residence (Middle Ages) {073} Truce Smithy's Residence {074} Truce Inn 1F (Middle Ages) {075} Truce Inn 2F (Middle Ages) {076} Truce Market (Middle Ages) {077} Guardia Forest (Middle Ages) {078} Guardia Throneroom (Middle Ages) {079} Guardia King's Chamber (Middle Ages) {07A} Guardia Queen's Chamber (Middle Ages) {07B} Guardia Kitchen (Middle Ages) {07C} Guardia Barracks (Middle Ages) {07D} Castle Magus Doppleganger Corridor {07E} Geno Dome Main Conveyor {07F} Geno Dome Elevator {080} Geno Dome Long Corridor {081} Manoria Sanctuary {082} Manoria Main Hall {083} Manoria Headquarters {084} Manoria Royal Guard Hall {085} Zenan Bridge (Wrecked) {086} Zenan Bridge (Middle Ages, no map) {087} Zenan Bridge (Middle Ages) {088} Sandorino Pervert Residence {089} Sandorino Elder's House {08A} Sandorino Inn {08B} Sandorino Market {08C} Cursed Woods {08D} Frog's Burrow {08E} Denadoro South Face {08F} Denadoro Cave of the Masamune Exterior {090} Denadoro North Face {091} Denadoro Entrance {092} Denadoro Lower East Face {093} Denadoro Upper East Face {094} Denadoro Mountain Vista {095} Denadoro West Face {096} Denadoro Gauntlet {097} Denadoro Cave of the Masamune {098} Tata's House 1F {099} Tata's House 2F {09A} Porre Elder's House (Middle Ages) {09B} Porre Cafe (Middle Ages) {09C} Porre Inn (Middle Ages) {09D} Porre Market (Middle Ages) {09E} Fiona's Villa {09F} Sunken Desert Entrance {0A0} Sunken Desert Parasytes {0A1} Sunken Desert Devourer {0A2} Ozzie's Fort Entrance (no map) {0A3} Magic Cave Exterior {0A4} Magic Cave Interior {0A5} Castle Magus Exterior {0A6} Castle Magus Entrance {0A7} Castle Magus Chamber of Guillotines {0A8} Castle Magus Chamber of Pits {0A9} Castle Magus Throne of Strength {0AA} Castle Magus Hall of Aggression {0AB} Castle Magus Hall of Deceit {0AC} Castle Magus Inner Sanctum {0AD} Castle Magus Throne of Magic {0AE} Castle Magus Throne of Defense {0AF} Castle Magus Hall of Apprehension {0B0} Castle Magus Lower Battlements {0B1} Ozzie's Fort Entrance {0B2} Ozzie's Fort Hall of Disregard {0B3} Ozzie's Fort Chamber of Kitchen Knives {0B4} Ozzie's Fort Last Stand {0B5} Ozzie's Fort Throne of Incompetence {0B6} Ozzie's Fort Throne of Impertinence (wrong map) {0B7} Ozzie's Fort Throne of Impertinence {0B8} Ozzie's Fort Throne of Ineptitude {0B9} Choras Old Couple Residence (Middle Ages) {0BA} Choras Carpenter's Residence 1F (Middle Ages) {0BB} Choras Carpenter's Residence 2F (Middle Ages) {0BC} Choras Cafe {0BD} Choras Inn (Middle Ages) {0BE} Choras Market (Middle Ages) {0BF} Sun Keep (Middle Ages) {0C0} (empty map) {0C1} (empty map) {0C2} (empty map) {0C3} Giant's Claw Entrance {0C4} Giant's Claw Caverns {0C5} Giant's Claw Last Tyranno {0C6} Manoria Command {0C7} Manoria Confinement {0C8} Manoria Shrine Antechamber {0C9} Manoria Storage {0CA} Manoria Kitchen {0CB} Manoria Shrine {0CC} Guardia Forest Frog King Battle {0CD} Denadoro Cyrus's Last Battle {0CE} Guardia Throneroom Cyrus's Final Mission {0CF} Schala's Room (no map) {0D0} Bangor Dome {0D1} Bangor Dome Sealed Room {0D2} Trann Dome {0D3} Trann Dome Sealed Room {0D4} Lab 16 West {0D5} Lab 16 East {0D6} Arris Dome {0D7} Arris Dome Infestation {0D8} Arris Dome Auxiliary Console {0D9} Arris Dome Lower Commons {0DA} Arris Dome Command Central {0DB} Arris Dome Guardian Chamber {0DC} Arris Dome Sealed Room {0DD} Arris Dome Rafters {0DE} Reptite Lair 2F {0DF} Lab 32 West Entrance {0E0} Lab 32 {0E1} Lab 32 East Entrance {0E2} Proto Dome {0E3} Proto Dome Portal {0E4} Factory Ruins Entrance {0E5} Factory Ruins Auxiliary Console {0E6} Factory Ruins Security Center {0E7} Factory Ruins Crane Room {0E8} Factory Ruins Infestation {0E9} Factory Ruins Crane Control Room {0EA} Factory Ruins Information Archive {0EB} Factory Ruins Power Core {0EC} Sewer Access B1 {0ED} Sewer Access B2 {0EE} Ending: Dream Team (no map) (TBD) {0EF} Ending: A Slide Show? {0F0} Ending: Goodnight {0F1} Keeper's Dome {0F2} Keeper's Dome Corridor {0F3} Keeper's Dome Hanger {0F4} Death Peak Entrance {0F5} Death Peak South Face {0F6} Death Peak Southeast Face {0F7} Death Peak Northeast Face {0F8} Geno Dome Entrance {0F9} Geno Dome Conveyor Entrance {0FA} Geno Dome Conveyor Exit {0FB} Sun Palace {0FC} Millenial Fair (Ending: Dino Age) {0FD} Sun Keep (Last Village) {0FE} Skill Tutorial {0FF} Sun Keep (Future) {100} Geno Dome Labs {101} Geno Dome Storage {102} Geno Dome Robot Hub {103} Factory Ruins Data Core {104} Death Peak Northwest Face {105} Prehistoric Canyon {106} Death Peak Upper North Face {107} Death Peak Lower North Face {108} Death Peak Cave {109} Death Peak Summit {10A} Ending: Dream Team (no map) (TBD) {10B} Geno Dome Robot Elevator Access {10C} Geno Dome Mainframe {10D} Geno Dome Waste Disposal {10E} Leene's Square (Ending: Dino Age) {10F} Special Purpose Area {110} Mystic Mtn Portal {111} Mystic Mtn Base {112} Mystic Mtn Gulch {113} Chief's Hut {114} Ioka Southwestern Hut {115} Ioka Trading Post {116} Ioka Sweet Water Hut {117} Ioka Meeting Site {118} Ioka Meeting Site (Party) {119} Forest Maze Entrance {11A} Forest Maze {11B} Reptite Lair Entrance {11C} Reptite Lair 1F {11D} Reptite Lair Weevil Burrows B1 {11E} Reptite Lair Weevil Burrows B2 {11F} Reptite Lair Commons {120} Reptite Lair Tunnel {121} Reptite Lair Azala's Room {122} Reptite Lair Access Shaft {123} Hunting Range {124} Laruba Ruins {125} Dactyl Nest, Lower {126} Dactyl Nest, Upper {127} Dactyl Nest Summit {128} Giant's Claw Lair Entrance {129} Giant's Claw Lair Throneroom {12A} Tyrano Lair Exterior {12B} Tyrano Lair Entrance {12C} Tyrano Lair Throneroom {12D} Tyrano Lair Keep {12E} Tyrano Lair Antechambers {12F} Tyrano Lair Storage {130} Tyrano Lair Nizbel's Room {131} Tyrano Lair Room of Vertigo {132} Debug Room? {133} Lair Ruins Portal {134} Black Omen 1F Entrance {135} Black Omen 1F Walkway {136} Black Omen 1F Defense Corridor {137} Black Omen 1F Stairway {138} Black Omen 3F Walkway {139} Black Omen Auxilary Command {13A} Black Omen (TBD) {13B} Black Omen (TBD) {13C} Black Omen (TBD) {13D} Black Omen (TBD) {13E} Black Omen (TBD) {13F} Black Omen (TBD) {140} Black Omen (TBD) {141} Black Omen (TBD) {142} Black Omen (TBD) {143} Black Omen (TBD) {144} Black Omen (TBD) {145} Black Omen (TBD) {146} Black Omen (TBD) {147} Sunkeep (Prehistoric) {148} Zeal Palace Schala's Room {149} Zeal Palace Regal Hall {14A} Zeal Palace Corridor to the Mammon Machine {14B} Zeal Palace Hall of the Mammon Machine {14C} Zeal Palace Zeal Throneroom {14D} Zeal Palace Hall of the Mammon Machine (Night) {14E} Zeal Palace Zeal Throneroom (Night) {14F} Enhasa (wrong map) {150} Land Bridge (TBD) {151} Skyway? (TBD) {152} Present Age Home Room (Ending: The Dream Project) {153} Prehistoric Age Jungle (Ending: The Dream Project) {154} Dark Age Ocean Palace Room (Ending: The Dream Project) {155} Present Age Jail Cell (Ending: The Dream Project) {156} Dark Age Earthbound Room (Ending: The Dream Project) {157} Present Age Northern Ruins Room (Ending: The Dream Project) {158} Arris Dome Food Locker {159} Lucca's Workshop (Ending: The Oath) {15A} Arris Dome Guardian Chamber (Battle with Lavos) {15B} Prison Catwalks (Battle with Lavos) {15C} Heckran Cave (Battle with Lavos) {15D} Zenan Bridge (Battle with Lavos) {15E} Cave of the Masamune (Battle with Lavos) {15F} Dark Ages Portal {160} Land Bridge (TBD) {161} Land Bridge (TBD) {162} Skyway (TBD) {163} Enhasa {164} Skyway (TBD) {165} Kajar {166} Kajar Study {167} Kajar Belthasar's Private Room {168} Kajar Magic Lab {169} Zeal Palace Belthasar's Private Room {16A} Blackbird Scaffolding {16B} Blackbird Left Wing {16C} Blackbird Right Port {16D} Blackbird Left Port {16E} Blackbird Overhead {16F} Blackbird Hanger {170} Blackbird Rear Halls {171} Blackbird Forward Halls {172} Blackbird Treasury {173} Blackbird Cell {174} Blackbird Barracks {175} Blackbird Armory 3 {176} Blackbird Inventory {177} Blackbird Lounge {178} Blackbird Ducts {179} Reborn Epoch {17A} Future Age Room (Ending: The Dream Project) {17B} End of Time (Ending: The Dream Project) {17C} Algetty {17D} Algetty Inn {17E} Algetty Elder's Grotto {17F} Algetty Commoner Grotto {180} Algetty Shop {181} Algetty Tsunami (wrong map) {182} Algetty Entrance {183} The Beast's Nest (wrong map) {184} The Beast's Nest {185} Zeal Teleporters {186} Prehistoric Hut (Ending: The Dream Project) {187} Castle Magus Room (Ending: The Dream Project) {188} Mt. Woe Western Face {189} Mt. Woe Lower Eastern Face {18A} Mt. Woe Middle Eastern Face {18B} Mt. Woe Upper Eastern Face {18C} Mt. Woe Summit (wrong map) {18D} Mt. Woe Summit {18E} Leene Square (Ending: What the Prophet Seeks) {18F} Crono's Kitchen (Ending: What the Prophet Seeks) {190} The End (Ending: Multiple?) {191} Zeal Palace {192} Zeal Palace Hallway {193} Zeal Palace Study {194} Ocean Palace Entrance {195} Ocean Palace Piazza {196} Ocean Palace Side Rooms {197} Ocean Palace Forward Area {198} Ocean Palace B3 Landing {199} Ocean Palace Grand Stairwell {19A} Ocean Palace B20 Landing {19B} Ocean Palace Southern Access Lift {19C} Ocean Palace Security Pool {19D} Ocean Palace Security Esplanade {19E} Ocean Palace Regal Antechamber {19F} Ocean Palace Throneroom {1A0} Ocean Palace (TBD) {1A1} Ocean Palace Eastern Access Lift {1A2} Ocean Palace Western Access Lift {1A3} Ocean Palace Time Freeze (wrong map) {1A4} Ocean Palace Time Freeze (wrong map) {1A5} Ocean Palace Time Freeze (wrong map) {1A6} Time Distortion Mammon Machine {1A7} Ocean Palace Time Freeze {1A8} Last Village Commons {1A9} Last Village Empty Hut {1AA} Last Village Shop {1AB} Last Village Residence {1AC} North Cape {1AD} Death Peak Summit {1AE} Tyrano Lair Main Cell {1AF} Title Screen (wrong map) {1B0} Flying Epoch {1B1} Title Screen {1B2} Bekkler's Lab {1B3} Magic Cave Exterior (after cutscene) {1B4} Fiona's Forest Campfire {1B5} Factory Ruins (TBD) {1B6} Courtroom King's Trial {1B7} Leene Square {1B8} Guardia Rear Storage {1B9} Courtroom Lobby {1BA} Blackbird Access Shaft {1BB} Blackbird Armory 2 {1BC} Blackbird Armory 1 {1BD} Blackbird Storage {1BE} Castle Magus Upper Battlements {1BF} Castle Magus Grand Stairway {1C0} (Bad Event Data Packet) {1C1} Black Omen Entrance {1C2} Black Omen Omega Defense {1C3} Black Omen Seat of Agelessness {1C4} (Bad Event Data Packet) {1C5} (Bad Event Data Packet) {1C6} (Bad Event Data Packet) {1C7} (Bad Event Data Packet) {1C8} Reptite Lair (Battle with Lavos) {1C9} Castle Magus Inner Sanctum (Battle with Lavos) {1CA} Tyrano Lair Keep (Battle with Lavos) {1CB} Mt. Woe Summit (Battle with Lavos) {1CC} Credits (TBD) {1CD} (Empty Data) {1CE} (Empty Data) {1CF} (Empty Data) {1D0} End of Time {1D1} Spekkio {1D2} Apocalypse Lavos {1D3} Lavos {1D4} Guardia Queen's Tower (Middle Ages) {1D5} Castle Magus Corridor of Combat {1D6} Castle Magus Hall of Ambush {1D7} Castle Magus Dungeon {1D8} Apocalypse Epoch {1D9} End of Time Epoch {1DA} Lavos Tunnel {1DB} Lavos Core {1DC} Truce Dome {1DD} Emergence of the Black Omen {1DE} Blackbird Wing Access {1DF} Tesseract {1E0} Guardia King's Tower (Middle Ages) {1E1} Death of the Blackbird {1E2} Blackbird (no exits) {1E3} Blackbird (no exits) {1E4} Blackbird (no exits) {1E5} Blackbird (no exits) {1E6} Guardia King's Tower (Present) {1E7} Guardia Queen's Tower (Present) {1E8} Guardia Lawgiver's Tower {1E9} Guardia Prison Tower {1EA} Ancient Tyrano Lair Room of Vertigo {1EB} (empty map) {1EC} (empty map) {1ED} Algetty Tsunami {1EE} Paradise Lost {1EF} Death Peak Guardian Spawn {1F0} Present {1F1} Middle Ages {1F2} Future {1F3} Prehistoric {1F4} Dark Ages {1F5} Kingdom of Zeal {1F6} Last Village {1F7} Apocalypse